Writters UnBlock
by afinalchaotic
Summary: just a little exercise i found the other day, and decided to do to have fun... ill probably do more, but in different places. this week was Vanyel. T just in case.


OK, this s the first in my little series that i'll be working on once a week, just to help my other writtings, wheither they're For a Class, or FF, maybe even for DA... oh well... this one is on Vanyel from the last herald mage. i know they probably not that good, and are rather rushed, but u try this, and you'll understand WHY they're like that. and sorry of any spelling mistakes, i was to tired by the time this was over to check past the Speel Check on my computer ;P

* * *

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
Vanyel From The Last herald Mage  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

1:Romeo's distress ;Christian Death

A lone herald sat in his room, thinking of life lost. His beloved 'Lendel, smiling, loving him, no matter how much of an ass he was being. He missed that, maybe the most of all. Someone's willingness to put up with him. A simple kiss, that's all he needed from his love. He ran his thin fingers over a small white scar on his wrist absently, thinking.

2: In The Orchard: tiger Army

'fandes flicked her mane back at her herald, who had dosed off about an hour ago. He woke with a started grunt, glaring softly at the sudden light that ignited a headache in the back of his eyes. " what is it, Dear-heart?" she glanced back at him longingly, knowing that he would probably decide it wasn't worth it. : can we pick some of these grapes?: they stood in the middle of a silent orchard, ripe and untended. Vanyel gave a rare smile.

3:Spiritual Cramp: Christian Death

Vanyel stared at his younger brother, a crease above his eyebrows, thinking, letting his mind wander, not really concentrating on what his little brother was saying, sitting there, letting his mothers maids fawn over him, all trying to break his concentration away from his brothers face… an unwanted thought jumped into his head. 'I wonder if he's a good kisser…' immediately, he shook himself off. Ok. That's it. Starting tomorrow, you are never going to drink wine again. Ever.

4: Russian Privjet: Basshunter

Van Stood on the rocky cliff, waiting for the Karsite Priest to come to him. The man glared as he was forced to make his way up to the powerful Mage that had just taken his entire squad down before they saw him. He knew that he had to, and so did Vanyel. He knew exactly who this man was, be could feel the taint rolling off of him in sickeningly sweet waves, taste that blood that gave him his power. That second, Vanyel knew he would have to kill this Insane Man… maybe the Sun God he served would even favor Vanyel, just to rid the world of this insect.

4:when you were young: the killers

Vanyel fought down the urge to cry out as he ran to his room, really not caring what the servants thought, but knew that if he started before he closed the door, it would give his cousins more gossip to use against him, and his father might well beat him for not being a man. Why couldn't his father just leave him be for once?? It wasn't his fault he wasn't' the person his father thought he would be. He lay on his bed, weeping. He heard the door squeal open. He felt a soft hand on his back. He sat up and cried into Lisa's dress.

5:Lie to me : Raized in Black

Vanyel Sat in The library of the Palace, Searching records for Randel. He'd been searching for the damned thing for hours, and he was still not any closer to finding the thing than when he had started… it was really starting to make him angry. He growled silently at the books in his hand, sticking his tongue out at the thick bindings, letting him know that he was angry with them. A single book fell from t self. Vanyel sighed, having nothing better to do, set his books down, walked over to the book, and picked it up. Theory. That was the title. He opened it to a page that had a small piece of paper in it. It sat on top of the info he needed. He fingered the note, opening it. _Love you_. He glanced to where the book had fallen, to meet silver, aged eye of his aunt. :love you too, Kachera:

6:This Celluid Dream: AFI

The two men danced, twirling into each others arms, passion flowing freely into each others open hearts. One had a black eye, the other a sprained ankle , but the didn't care. They spun, whispering, laughing and smiling, as if they'd never see each other again. In the back of their minds, they both knew that to be true, but were to busy exploring the moment to take heed to it. It was trilling. Lendel leaned in, whispering "I love you, Vanyel-Ashke." As he faded away, blood streaming from jis face. Van's wrists bled. He started awake, sweating, tears leaking onto the side of his face.

7: Nocturnal: Tiger Army

They flew through the night, faster than wind itself, each step the Companion Took so sure, Racing along the border, keeping the Karsites alert enough to be frightened, moving to fast to be caught by the spells thrown at them. they were phantoms, bringers of death, creeping silently into the night, everywhere and nowhere all at once. They were death itself.

8: Bleed Black: AFI

The rain poured down onto his sapphire blue night-shirt, thinking back to the night he'd had enough strength to try to join his beloved in blessed death, coming so close, only to be pulled back at the very last second. Would he still have that same strength if he thought to ever try again? He didn't think that he would. He could hear his duties calling to him silently, impossibly loud. He knew that he had really died the day lendel had… his suicide attempt was simply his soul completing that journey… and like a phoenix, out of the ashes of the Child, an over-bearing herald was silently born.

9: Poison Girl: HIM

A shadow ran through the empty halls silently, trying to outrun his own mind. He hated nights after ha had done nothing the entire night. It just gave his mind time to catch up on his actions, and scold him for it. And surprise, surprise, his mind voice, once it decided to speak up, had a hard time in stopping. He wished he could just go to moondance in the far-off _tayledras_ vale to send him to sleep. But, of course not. He shut his stunning silver eyes, and ran harder. Suddenly, he felt something ahead of him, and tried to stop. It didn't work. He hit a young healer with nearly full momentum knocking them both over. Luckily, he managed to get under her, shielding her body from the fall. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the girl giggling on him, and stand up, offering a hand to him. He muttered a sorry before bursting out laughing along with her. He liked this girl. She had an invasive laugh…

10: thorns: Demon Hunter

He hid in the garden. No one ever looked there. He hid in the roses. It seemed fitting. Until he stabbed his finger on a thorn. A small pool of blood formed around the tiny scratch. As he winced, he shoved it into his mouth, tasting the thick, lingering taste of metal and Cinnamon… and something else he couldn't quite place… hmm… is was sweet and bitter, wonderfully revolting if he ate to much, he sucked at the wound, racking his mind for it. Nutmeg. His blood tasted like nutmeg.

* * *

OK, done! well, i don't really like demon hunter, or really any other Christan metal, but that song is good.


End file.
